SecretarySecret
by Hyuugazan
Summary: Chap 3 is UP!/ Yuhhu i am coming!/ Sekretaris ialah tangan kanan seorang bos, ia diwajibkan tau tentang seluk-beluk berkas berkas penting serta rahasia taktik perusahaan, tapi apakah ikut berkecimpung di masalah keluarga bosnya termasuk?/'Berdoalah agar tak menjadi makan siang, Hinata..' umpatnya./ "Bagaimana dengan percintaan? kau sudah kalah cepat setahun dari, Naruto"/CekItOut!
1. Chapter 1

Pair : NaruHinaTone

Disclaimer : Om saia "Masashi Kishimoto"

~Sebelum.a makasih y yg udah baca, follow, favs, n review fanfic q :') seneng dehh baca review kalian :)

 **Just a prolog**

Mata amethys indah itu berkedip berkali-kali. Seolah tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Gedung puluhan tingkat yang selama ini ia dambakan menjadi tempat kerjanya. Siapa yang tidak ingin tempat kerja elit begini, bahkan menjadi tukang bersih-bersih pun Hinata mau. Toh tak jauh beda dengan pekerjaan Hinata selama ini, tukang bersih-bersih honorer jalan raya. Emm.. maksudnya tukang sapu jalan dan taman.

Jari lentiknya menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya di belakang telinga dengan gugup. Belum diinterview saja ia sudah bergetar. 'Santai Hinata..Santai Hinata.. ini perusahaan pertama yang memanggilmu untuk interview kesini dari 6 CV yg kau kirimkan, ini satu-satunya perusahaan yang memanggilmu! Ingat itu! Jangan sia-siakan!' Batin Hinata pada diri sendiri. Tarik nafas-buang-tarik nafas-buang.

"Baiklaah!," cicitnya semangat. "Perusahaan ini akan kutaklukkan!" Kakinya menghentak dan mulai melangkah. Memasuki pintu putar tanpa ragu.

~SecretarySecretHyuugazan~

"Jadi, kau punya pengalaman bekerja?," pria berkacamata yang ia ketahui bernama Kabuto itu bertanya tanpa senyum. Tidak ada perkenalan?, Percakapan ringan sebelum memulai interview?, atau bersalaman?

Gadis berambut indigo ini baru saja duduk. Dan langsung ditanyai pengalaman kerja?

"Emm.." sial, Hinata belum menyiapkan pertanyaan untuk ini. Rencananya, ia berpikir jawaban pengalaman kerja saat sesi perkenalan. Tapi ini kenapa langsung!

"Kau mendengarku?," tanyanya sarkastis. Hinata meremang kaget.

"I-itu pengalaman kerjaku me-menjadi tukang sapu dan be-bersih-bersih!," jawab Hinata cepat dan gagap.

"Lalu apa ?,"

"Hanya itu.." lirih Hinata. kabuto angguk-angguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari map CV Hinata ditangannya.

"Kau lulusan S1 tiga tahun lalu dan pengalaman kerjamu hanya itu?," ucap pria berambut abu-abu didepannya. JLEEEB! "Kau anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara?," Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Oh Aku yakin kakak dan adikmu menjalani hari yang berat," JLEB! EH?

'Sialan. Tidak langsung ia mengataiku *beban*!'

"Kau punya pacar?,"

"I..iya..,"

"Umurmu sudah siap untuk menikah, tapi belum menikah juga..,, apa kau yakin pacarmu punya uang untuk itu?," JLEEB. Hinata coba menahan emosi atau pekerjaan ini akan melayang.

'Dari tadi ni orang ngomong gak ada yang bagus. Sabar Hinata..' Hinata komat-kamit berbisik dalam hati. Awas saja selanjutnya bila bertanya hal menusuk lagi!

"Kau bisa masak?,"

"Eh?, iya bisa!," jawab Hinata semangat. Bayangan menjadi koki mampir di imajinasi Hinata.

"Haha! percayalah orang bakal keracunan! Gyahahahaha!,"

(O-O ))" wajah hinata terkejut datar melihat pria yang tadinya cool tertawa jahat sambil memukul-mukul meja kaca hitam yang menjadi pemisah antara keduanya. *Bayangkan orochimaru saat tertawa ingin mengambil alih tubuh sasuke*

-hati Hinata bangkit dari kursi ingin menju pintu ruangan. "Maaf, sepertinya saya salah masuk ruangan," pelan namun pasti ia bergerak melarikan diri.

Belum tangan Hinata mencapai pintu kaca geser. Seseorang telah menggesernyaaa terlebih dahulu. Hinata mendongak.

"Kabuto-san, mana sekretarisku?," tanya pria didepan pintu geser itu. Tawa lebar Kabuto berhenti. Tubuhnya bergerak kelabakan.

"Ma-maaf tuan, saya belum selesai menginterview..," jawabnya dengan suara rendah. Kelihatan gugup di depan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Hinata yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Aku tak mau tau urusanmu. Urusanku hanya memerlukan sekretaris sekarang juga. Kau tau jam berapa berapa batas waktu yang kutentukan untuk mencari sekretaris baru?," tanya pria berkumis kucing ini pelan namun terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Jam 15.00 tuan," layaknya anak-anak yang dimarahi. Kabuto menyatukan tangannya di depan paha sambil menunduk.

Hinata melihat jam tangannya. Masih pukul 11.00

"TAPI AKU MEMBUTUHKANNYA SEKARANG!"

Tiba2 pria cool itu berteriak. Hinata mematung.

'Apa semua rekan di sini diam-diam mengejutkan?!'

"Bbbbbbbbbaaaaik-bbbbaiklahh!," Kabuto menghentakkan kakinya siap gerak sambil hormat. Keluar dari balik meja. Dan menyorong-nyorong Hinata ke hadapan Naruto.

"I-ini sekretaris anda tu-tuan Uzumaki!, Se-sekretaris terbaik yang saya interview!,"

.

.

Eh?

Sekretaris!?

 **ToBeCoNtInUe**

 **#Yuhhuu!**

 **Lega udah selese UKK! Malah galau nunggu bgi raport dan terbuatlah ff ini! (?)**

 **Belum selese ff multichap yg satu, udah bikin lgi yg bru hehehe.. entah kenapa y rasanya ini fic koq gaje? -_-"**

 **"Segaje perasaanmu padakuuuh~!" #PLAAAK#sokimut#lewati#Hehehoho**

 **(TvT)\ *respect* terima kasih telah membaca minna-san! Saia harap minna tak kecewa~**


	2. First day

Pair: NaruHinaTone

Disclaimer : Om saia 'Masashi Kishimoto'

~Makasiih atas reviews minna-san! :')

Chap 1: **First Day**

.

.

EH?

Sekretaris?!

Hinta terbelalak. Menatap tak percaya Kabuto yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Kabuto berkedip bintitan memberi kode 'Iyakan saja. Selamatkan nyawaku! Pliiis mau diberi makan apa keluargaku nanti!,' begitu Hinata dapat mengartikan kode.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengangguk. Sungguh dalam hati ia merasa bimbang menerima pekerjaan ini. Memang otaknya yang cerdas bisa dengan cepat mempelajari, dan menempuh pendidikan S1 jurusan administrasi pasti akan membantunya. Namun ia merasa tak biasa, dari tangan memegang sapu dan plengki. Tiba-tiba berganti memegang komputer dan berkas-berkas penting!

'Ayolaah Hinata! Kau pasti sudah siap untuk ini!,' batinya. Selangkah ia maju menghadap Naruto. Langkah yang tanpa ia sadari, satu langkah ini, akan membawa perubahan berarti dalam hidupnya.

Hinata menyatukan tangannya. Lalu menunduk sopan "Perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Hinata, siap menjadi sekretaris anda tuan...," kalimat Hinata menggantung.

"Uzumaki," bisik Kabuto.

"Tuan Uzumaki!," sambung Hinata cepat bak murid TK yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan berhadiah lolipop.

Naruto meneliti singkat sekretaris barunya. Kedua tangannya berlipat di depan dada sambil mengitari Hinata yang menunduk. "Ok. Baiklah," Naruto bergumam saat kembali ke titik awal, di hadapan Hinata yang kini menegakkan kepalanya. "Map merah ruangku lalu di rapat dua menit atau stop ,"jelasnya singkat sambil berbalik.

Kelopak Hinata mengatup dan kemudian membuka. Rasanya ia baru saja berkedip dan tuan berambut kuning tadi sudah selesai bicara? Bahkan di kedip kedua, atasan barunya itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hei, apalagi yang kau tunggu. Kau hanya diberi waktu dua menit!," Kabuto menepuk tangannya di depan hidung Hinata. Hinata berjengit menoleh kearah Kabuto, melemparkan tatapan bingung.

"Memang tadi Uzumaki-san menyuruhku melakukan apa?,"

PLAAK. Kabuto memukul jidatnya. "Ambil map merah di ruangannya dan antar ke ruang rapat dalam waktu dua menit atau kau berhenti!," Kabuto menerjemahkan selaku mantan sekretaris Naruto dua tahun lalu. Berpengalaman menjadi sekretaris Naruto selama tiga bulan cukup membuat Kabuto memahami bahasa singkat pewaris tunggal tahta Uzumaki corp itu. Karena kecerdasannya memahami, Kabuto bisa sampai ke profesinya sekarang, seorang HRD.

"A-aku mulai bekerja sekarang?!, ba-baiklah dimana ruangan Uzumaki-san?," tangan Hinata mengayun diudara tak tentu arah. Kakinya bergerak mondar-mandir.

"Di sebelah ruangan ini, di sebelah lagi, dan lagi. Kau akan menemui lorong yang akan membawamu ke satu ruangan," jelas Kabuto terdengar merepotkan.

Hinata langsung berbalik. "Oke, thanks!,"

"Dan ruang rapat ada disisi satunya!," teriak Kabuto di pertengahan pintu. Tidak ada balasan. Ia harap Hinata mendengar.

Kabuto memijat keningnya lelah. Sudah delapan bulan ini ia harus bekerja ekstra mencari sekretaris karena entah apa yang membuat sekretaris baru meminta berhenti tidak sampai dua minggu. Yahh mungkin alasannya ada pada Uzumaki Naruto yang beberapa bulan terakhir bersikap jutek, sensian, dan lebih cepat marah dari sebelumnya.

"Hhhh," pria berkacamata ini mendesah. 'Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku mencari sekretaris baru untuk Uzumaki-san,'

~SecretarySecretHyuugazan~

Braak!

Pintu ruang rapat di buka kasar oleh wanita dengan rambut tergerai hingga pertengahan punggung ini. Seisi anggota rapat menoleh serentak ke sudut pintu, kearahnya. Hinata membungkuk berkali-kali, meminta maaf. Wajah memerah malu di tenggelamkannya dibalik helaian rambut panjangnya. Sementara kakinya berjalan cepat menuju Naruto di balik podium diatas panggung, dengan podium sedikit serong 30 derajat ke kiri, sehingga para klien dapat melihat jelas tubuh dibalik podium itu, tentu saja para klien yang semuanya lelaki tidak tertarik dengan siluet pria kuning itu.

Map merah semula terkepit di lengan kirinya berpindah ke tangan Naruto. Oh good Hinata, kau beruntung tidak melirik ke wajah atasanmu saat memberikan map bekas kapitan di ke****mu.

Hinata menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto, berniat duduk disalah satu kursi plastik di sudut ruangan.

"Hinata-san, berdiri di sampingku," ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Berdiri Uzumaki-san?," tanya Hinata oon dengan tekanan di kalimat awalnya, menyatakan ia malas menuruti perintah Naruto. " Sampai kapan Uzumaki-san?," tanyanya lagi.

"Sampai surat PHK digenggamanmu!" Terdengar datar namun sarkastis keluar dari mulut pria berkemeja putih ini. Untung saja microphone podium belum dinyalakan.

"Ha-ha'i!," dengan sigap Hinata berdiri di sisi kanan agak kebelakang Naruto sedikit sehingga tak menutupi Naruto yang akan mempresentasikan.

Microphone dinyalakan . "Baiklah, izinkan saya, Uzumaki Naruto selaku direktur cabang Tokyo untuk membuka presentasi yang Uzumaki corp tawarkan sebagai syarat dan ketentuan untuk bekerja sama.. bla.. ..,"

Beda. Pria seperempat abad itu tampak tersenyum ramah menjalankan presentasinya. Menjawab sedetail-detailnya pertanyaan yang di ajukan klien tanpa tatapan malas atau tajam. Padahal seingat Hinata pertanyaan yang diajukan salah satu klien sudah dijelaskan Naruto di presentasi tahap pembukaan tadi.

'Ya ampun ! Tahap pembukaan saja 30 menit, belum lagi sesi tanya-jawab diantaranya,' keluh Hinata. Lehernya tertekuk bosan. Menatap ruang diantara sepatu highells merahnya. Kalau tengah hari seperti ini biasanya pasti ia sudah pulang kerumah, memasak makan siang untuk ayah dan adiknya serta kakaknya yang terkadang pulang dari kota sebelah. Sementara kewajibannya digantikan Hanabi, adiknya.

Huh, sekarang ia hanya disuruh berdiri disini tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Hinata menggembungkan pipi, melirik malas ke punggung Naruto. Oh hentikan Hinata, itu imut sekali dalam pandang lelaki-lelaki beristri di kursi rapat.

Apalagi saat kau mengangkat kaki mulusmu cukup tinggi lalu menghentakkannya pelan dengan kesal. Tak tahukah kau para klien tidak lagi mendengarkan atasanmu yang berceloteh dibalik podium?.

Plis Hinata jangan tambah lagi dengan kebiasaanmu mengibas-ngibaskan rok kala bosan, ingat rokmu saat ini sejengkal diatas lutut! Jika kau melakukannya maka-yah.. kau melakukannya, tanpa sadar, semacam kebiasaan.

Baru tadi pagi kau bilang rok ini terlalu pendek sehinggai tidak nyaman dipakai-lalu-sekarang-kau-malah-mengangkatnya-lagi. Bahkan kau tak sadar mengibas-ngibaskannya.

Bagus Hinata, para klien benar-benar tak memperhatikan penjelasan Naruto lagi sekarang.

Naruto memutar tombol microphone menunjuk kalimat 'off' tanpa berbalik ia berkata " Hinata-san berdiri di sisi kiriku, sekarang,"

Lagi-lagi bernada dingin.

Hinata tersentak. Spontan menghentikan sikap tubuhnya dan langsung berpindah ke sisi kiri Naruto, yang berarti eksistensi dirinya tertutupi Naruto bila dilihat dari kursi rapat.

Bagaikan seruan kalah saat kesebelasan tim sepak bola yang didukung gagal meng-gol-kan bola, seperti itulah bunyi suasana rapat sekarang.

Tidak ada yang menyadari Pria di balik podium ini mendengus, kesal.

.

.

Hei, Naruto. Kau tak berniat memecat sekretaris baru lagi 'kan?

.

 **Tomat. Eh?**

 **.**

 **Ehehehe gak koq, TBC...**

#Yuhhu!

Pertama, saia GAK TAU KENAPA SAYT CERITANYA JADI BEGINI! ini benar- benar-dalam tulisan terkadang kita bisa berada diluar karakter..

Duuh gmana? Gaje kh? Membosankan kh? Aneh kh?

Saia harap minna-san tidak kecewa~ *Lapairmataharu*

And then, Saran&kritik minna!

#CiawwwMinnaTHANKS TO REVIEWS

Efitriani499 Aizesousuke HJeWon Sasuhinalemonxx Noor-sama . 777 Azu-chan NaruHina Sandy-Kun940

 **Ada kissu? : ehehehe.. ntar dipikirin lagi lahh**

 **Pair. Naruhina? : Tentu dong, walau saia kepincut amat senyum Toneri di the last X/D**

 **Update kilat? : maunya sih gitu, tapi yahh gitulah mood saia berubah-ubah ^^**

 **Naruto gk sabaran ? : ahaha iya memang, sengaja di buat OOC,, sebenarnya ad alasan Naruto jadi kasar gituuh**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu Minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Naruto DKK: Om saia, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SecretarySecret *Gak pake spasi* by Hyuugazan**

 **NaruHinaTone dan karakter lain pembangun cerita**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor /Ato bisa nambah?**

 **Rating : T (Tetap jalan ditempat aman)**

 **Warning : Word MURNI cerita sekitar 1.550 *lap keringat*, Typo *langsung publish*, humor garing *maybe*, kehidupan kota, AU, bahasa.. yahh gitulah.**

Sebelum.a makasiih banget yang udah reviews, favs, dan follow! Membuatku bersemangat untuk lanjut!

 **Selamat menikmati!**

.

.

"Rapat cukup sampai disini. Bila Anda sekalian setuju dengan ketentuan & syarat Uzumaki corp, mari kita bekerja sama dan silahkan tanda tangani proposal pengajuan masing-masing perusahaan. Selanjutnya saya akan memutuskan perusahaan mana yang akan masuk sebagai partner pembangunan apartemen Ichitown secara permanent. Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih," Naruto menundukkan badannya sopan di tengah-tengah panggung. Kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri menjinjing map merah. Tepuk tangan para klien mengiringi langkahnya menuruni anak tangga panggung.

Hinata yang menunggu di bawah langsung menjajari langkah lebar Naruto menuju pintu. Gerakan tangan Hinata mengambil map di tangan Naruto. "Biar saya Uzumaki-san," lirihnya. Naruto melepaskan mapnya.

"Hinata-san, bereskan," ucap Naruto singkat sambil melangkah lebih cepat mendahului Hinata yang terdiam mencerna perintah Naruto yang kini sudah hilang dibalik pintu.

 _Hinata-san, bereskan.._

 _Bereskan.._

 _Bereskan.._

 _BERESKAN!_

Apa ini semacam perintah menghabisi seperti dalam film-film mafia? Atasannya menyuruh tangan kanannya menghabisi partner kerjasamanya setelah mendapat keuntungan dan ingin menguasainya sendiri! Lalu tangan kanan yang dijanjikan separuh dari keuntungan yang didapat membawakan rekening para partner ke bosnya yang egois dan ternyata ia pun juga dihabisi. Dengan senyum licik si bos menyeret kopernya, meninggalkan Negaranya.

–END-

Ahhh, tidak, tidak. Kenapa Hinata jadi memikirkan jalan cerita film yang ditontonnya bersama Toneri minggu lalu!? Mungkin ini efek rindu… HIKS.

"Hinata-san, sudah?," Pemilik rambut blonde kesetrum nyembul di antara pintu. Hinata mendongak kaget menyadari Naruto menghampirinya, disertai seorang pemuda berambut biru malam di belakangnya.

"Be-belum Uzumaki-san," _Mengerti saja tidak!_ Ucap Hinata memasang senyum manis dan dibalas tatapan 'Kerja itu yang becus!' dari Naruto sebelum bosnya mengalihkan tatapan, merubah ekspresi wajahnya 360 derajat kearah para klien yang sedang menikmati _coffe_ dan snack ringan sambil berbincang. Entah apa yang dibahas, namun sesekali mata mereka melirik ke eksistensi manekin hidup di hadapan Naruto.

Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat tiap buku proposal klien yang masih terletak di atas meja dalam keadaan tertutup, sepertinya belum ada yang menandatangani proposal mereka, bahkan belum di sentuh mungkin.

Hei, apa mereka tidak ada yang ingin bekerja sama?

"Selamat siang," Sapa Naruto meminta perhatian. Mengambil tempat di tengah ruang rapat, lebih tepatnya di depan meja rapat berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Para klien menghentikan pebincangan, menyingkirkan kotak makanan ringan dan duduk tegak, memusatkan perhatian ke salah satu calon pewaris muda itu. "Saya ingin memperkenalkan direktur cabang Osaka sekaligus calon pimpinan pusat, Uzumaki Menma," Naruto membentangkan tangan kirinya. Mempersilahkan Sepupu satu-satunya, Uzumaki Menma maju ke tengah ruangan.

Berdiri berdampingan membuat mereka terlihat seperti buah pinang di belah dua. Hanya warna rambut spesifik yang membedakan.

"Sekali lagi, perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Menma," Menma ber- _ojigi_ sopan dihadapan para klien tanpa menutupi aura kewibawaaannya yang menguar. Para klien berdiri, ber- _ojigi_ membalas Menma.

"Salam kenal," ucap mereka serempak.

Naruto memandang para klien dan Menma bergantian. 'Huh, sepertinya mereka sopan sekali'

Menma mengangkat kepalanya diikuti para klien yang kemudian maju hendak menyalami pria berambut biru malam itu. Naruto menghalangi. Menma mendengus, sedikit terkekeh mengingat tebakannya benar. Tentu saja sepupunya ini—Rival sejak lahir—Tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mencampuri perusahaan cabang Tokyo yang menjadi kerajaan Naruto. Yahh dimulai dari respon yang baik dari klien, Naruto harus melakukan pencegahan awal.

Dengan gaya orang sibuk melihat jam, Naruto mengalihkan perhatian. "Eh, hampir lewat jam makan siang. Sebaiknya kita makan siang, silahkan Anda sekalian menuju café dilantai dua," ucap Naruto sambil mendorong bahu Menma menuju pintu.

Para klien mundur, memasukkan berkas dan buku proposal mereka kedalam tas tangan berbentuk persegi tipis yang dirancang hanya muat untuk berkas-berkas tidak terlalu tebal.

Naruto menoleh, mendapati buku proposal yang tak ada lagi dimeja. "Hinata—" panggilnya tercekat sambil menoleh. Sial, tak ada satu buku proposal pun di tangan Hinata. Ya ampun, benar-benar..

"Uhm maaf?," lirih Naruto. Seketika semua orang diruangan itu menoleh kearahnya. "Bagi yang sudah menandatangani proposal, bisa memberikannya ke saya," Ucapnya dengan senyum dipaksakan. Para klien tak bergeming, malah saling melempar pandang, tak ada satupun dari mereka maju menyerahkan proposal. "Atau ke Sekretaris saya," lanjutnya.

Tak butuh satu detik. Para klien langsung mengeluarkan kembali buku proposal mereka dan menandatanganinya besar-besar, keluar dari kolom. Berebutan mengumpul. Sampai-sampai beberapa buku proposal terjatuh dan terinjak.

"Ini cantik!"

"Kamu tambah imut megang buku proposal lucu dariku, _Honey,_ "

"Mau makan siang ama Abang, Dek?"

"Aku lupa nomorku, jadi ini nomor adikku, Sasu-chan, telpon yacch,"

Naruto yang berada di pertengahan pintu menggigit ujung bibirnya kesal. Sungguh kali ini ia merasa martabatnya sebagai direktur utama tidak disegani lagi.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Pertama, Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya..biasanya lho ya.. Disegani karena kewibawaanya, tetapi tetap terkesan ramah, sehingga siapapun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Kedua, Uzumaki Naruto pernah terkenal sebagai pembisnis muda yang mampu hampir..hampir lho ya.. Menaklukkan setiap klien untuk menanam modal dan bekerja sama.

Ketiga, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pembisnis muda yang disenangi, contohnya saja dulu..dulu lho ya.. para klien malah senang mendekatinya, walaupun dengan niat terselubung agar sang pewaris muda ini menyetujui kontrak.

Tapi apa sekarang?, imaje seorang direktur yang disegani pupus sudah dalam waktu tiga jam rapat! Selain itu ia juga kesal atas firasatnya melihat sekretaris barunya dikerubungi para klien.

"Haha, sepertinya sekretarismu itu lebih PANDAI dan BERBAKAT mengambil perhatian para klien dibanding DIRIMU," Andai saja Menma mengatakannya. Mungkin namanya akan tertera di Koran terhangat dengan Headline besar diatasnya.

Menma menoleh. Meneliti wajah sepupunya yang terlihat semakin kusut saja sejak pertemuan keluarga lima bulan lalu. Waktu yang cukup lama tidak bertemu dan bercanda dengan Naruto layaknya sebelum mereka mengambil alih masing-masing cabang di Tokyo dan Osaka dua tahun terakhir. Walaupun begitu biasanya mereka menyempatkan diri untuk saling berkunjung atau janji bertemu untuk sekedar bergurau. Hubungan persaudaraan dan rival, keduanya terasa bercampur membentuk ikatan yang erat antar keduanya.

Namun sekarang tampaknya berbeda.

Menma sibuk sendiri membangun kehidupan percintaannya.

Naruto semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam profesinya.

Ah, memang. Bahkan kedua saudara ini dapat bertemu karena amanah dari Kakek-Nenek mereka. Lebih tepatnya amanah yang diberikan pada Menma, meminta jawaban Naruto dari perdebatan keluarga lima bulan lalu.

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara denganmu," Ucap Menma kaku. Sikunya menyikut lengan Naruto yang kemudian menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya. Kita akan bicara di ruanganku," jawab Naruto sama kakunya sebelum ia kembali memusatkan perhatian ke para klien dengan wajah cerah dan bernada ramah di depan para kliennya "Hinata, temani para klien makan siang. Lalu kau boleh pulang,"

 _Mampus dah.._ batin Hinata sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal sambil memasang senyum dipaksakan. _Berdoalah agar tak menjadi makan siang, Hinata.._ umpatnya.

~SecretarySecretHyuugazan~

"Baiklah. Katakan apa maksud tujuanmu kemari. Yahh walau aku sudah tau.." Naruto duduk dikursi besarnya. Meletakkan kakinya di sisi kiri meja, tanpa melepaskan sepatu kulit hitamnya. Sikap tidak sopan seolah mengacuhkan eksistensi Menma.

Menma terkekeh. "Hei, setidaknya persilahkan tamu untuk duduk, direktur," tak kalah acuh, Menma seenaknya duduk di atas meja Naruto, menduduki beberapa kertas penting di sisi kanan meja.

Naruto melirik tajam kertas-kertas dan Menma bergantian. "Kau bahkan duduk sebelum dipersilahkan, direktur," balas Naruto dengan nada sarkastis.

"Kau lama, Naruto. Bahkan masalah sekecil ini,"

"Namun aku selalu lebih cepat darimu dalam hal besar, Menma,"

"Bagaimana dengan percintaan? Itu hal yang besar dan kau sudah kalah cepat setahun dariku, Naruto,"

"Cih. Kau hanya terpaksa karena Tsunade baa-san memasang jatuh tempo mencari pasangan delapan bulan lalu pada kita dengan iming-iming proyek besar. Kau hanya menang satu hal dariku,"

"Kuakui kau benar, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu apapun bisa berubah Naruto,"

"Benarkah?, bila itu yang kau katakan, berarti kau kalah taruhan Menma, atau kau mungkin sudah lupa,"

"Taruhan sepuluh tahun itu?, haha.. aku kalah, dan tak peduli lagi,"

"Aku menang dan syukurlah kau tidak peduli lagi," seulas senyum tersembunyi terbentuk dari bibir Naruto. "Aku masih mengingatnya, Menma,"

Menma mengamati Naruto. Menarik nafas panjang. Kalau begini ia sudah tahu jawaban yang akan disampaikannya pada Jiraya Jii-san dan Tunade baa-san.

"Naruto, dengar, kata 'cinta' yang kita ucapkan di umur sepuluh tahun jauh berbeda dengan kata 'cinta' yang kita ucapkan sekarang. Itu cinta monyet. Berhentilah hidup pada masa lalu, Naruto," jelas Menma. Berusaha mengubah sugesti Naruto.

"Aku tidak hidup pada masa lalu, hanya mengingatnya dan belum tentu aku masih mencintainya Menma," Naruto tertawa. Tawa lepas pertamanya lima bulan terakhir. Wajah Menma saat menasehati terlihat lucu di mata Naruto. Hal sepele mengundang tawa.

Menma terkekeh lega. Ternyata Naruto masih seperti yang dulu, sepupunya yang gampang merubah Mood, namun lama memendam bad mood. (?)

Menma beranjak. Melangkah ke dinding kaca yang menjadi latar luar gedung. Menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana secara acak. Sampai dua insan berbeda gender menarik perhatiannya. Pria berambut putih mengenakan pakaian _casual_ yang cocok untuk postur tubuhnya yang tinggi. Dan wanita dengan rambut indigo dan mata bulan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Menma ingat siapa wanita itu.

"Jadi begitu ya Naruto," gumam Menma. Seulas senyum sulit diartikan terbentuk di bibir tipisnya—mungkin lebih pantas disebut menyeringai.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan kakinya. Memutar kursi kearah Menma yang tetap asyik memantau gerak-gerik dua insan dibawah sana. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?," ulangnya.

Menma tersadar. "Ah, tidak," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lalu, apa jawaban yang harus kuberikan pada Jii-san dan Baa-san, sepupu?"

Setiap mengingat masalah ini, _bad mood_ Naruto kembali.

Naruto mendengus. "Huh, bilang pada mereka aku sudah punya pacar dan akan membawanya ke pertemuan keluar minggu depan.., ah tidak.. aku ada proyek penting seminggu ini.., dua minggu lagi.., eh jangan ada klien penting yang akan melihat-lihat kinerja sebelum menanam modal, tiga minggu.. tidak bisa juga. Pokoknya pertemuan keluarga selanjutnya saja, bulan ini aku tidak ada waktu mencari pacar!," serunya kesal sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya.

"Kau memiliki banyak waktu, sepupu," sahut Menma tenang. Dibalas tatapan bingung Naruto yang beranjak dari kursinya. "Sebenarnya dari awal kau sudah menyadarinya'kan Naruto?," Tanya Menma ambigu. Menoleh ke Naruto yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sudahlah!, jangan bertele-tele. Katakan apa maksudmu?! Semacam tips untukku mendapatkan pacar instan?,"

Menma mengangguk. Membuka mulutnya pelan seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Naruto memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Sekretarismu cantik juga, uhmm maksudku.. kenapa tidak?,"

.

.

.

 **ToBeCoNtInUe**

 **#YUHHHUUUU!**

 **Fyyuuuh kelar juga ampe publish :D Mood saia lagi pengen nulis hari ini!**

 **Udah mo lebaran dan masuk sekolah jadi mungkin bakal sibuk. Niat saia kalo gak hari iini publish ya awal masuk sekolah nanti, dan berniat juga buat chapter ini 3000 words *PLAAK hanya mimpi belaka* hehe.. tapi menurut hasil wawancara pada satu orang (?) katanya "enaknya kalo per-chapter gak usah panjang-panjang, ntar bosan bacanya. Paling 1.500 words laahh," Hmm author setuju sih #Ditavvok# *Ngaku aja emng gak bisa publish panjang* wkwkwkwk…..**

 **And then,** Semoga tidak kecewa Minna-san ( TVT)\ *Respect*

 **Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

Fury F hikarisyifaa santi revinty efitriani499 Azu-chan NaruHina Hayati JeWon Noor-sama NaruHina Lovers Ms. X

 **#** pojok Reader-Author ^^

 **Kurang panjang word.a** diusahakan **NaruHina OOC** sengaja biar greget **kapan Tonerinya muncul**? Ini'nih saia nunggu ad yg nanya! tadi ada, Cuma seuprit hehe. Chap depan nanti ada ToneHina koq *Spoil* **Wah** Weh (?) **Cerita yang menarik** Hehe makasih! **Ms. X : kurang terasa feel.a** Hehe iya. Btw, dibagian mana? *Malahbaliknanya*

 **Makasih ya! Saia senang baca review reader semua!**

 **Kritik yang pedas-pedas juga gak pa-pa *tapibukanflame* demi membangun cerita. Saran atau masukan cemerlang saia dengan senang hati menyambutnya!. Komentar mengenai cerita bagian mana yang harus dipertahankan ? ^^**

 **Karena seorang author gak bisa menilai karyanya sendiri!**

 **Review minna-san?**


End file.
